Ninja Texts
by NindroidZane007
Summary: "Can i have a chicken ice ring?" "meme battle!" "Potassium Oxide." And so much more!
1. Chapter 1

Kai: wuzzup, zane?

Zane: Nothing. Just making sushi.

Kai: oh. :*

Zane: What does :* mean?

Kai: it means "derp". And if u say What does derp mean, it means stupidity :|

Zane: Okay.

Jay: hey guys whats up

Kai: Shut up

Zane: Shut up

Jay: :'(

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip :|)

Garmadon: hey nindroid. Can you get some chicken ice ring?:}

Zane: ?

Garmadon: chocolate ice cream! Curse this auto-correct! :^0

Zane: Potassium Oxide.

Garmadon: o~o are u crazy

Zane: On the Periodic Table, Potassium is represented by the letter K. and Oxide= Oxygen= O N2O equals

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(Skip :* )

Cole: Four way meme battle!

Lloyd: Trolololololololololololololololololololololol

Kryptor: Crap

Kai: skeptical baby!

Cole: Ouch, Charlie, and it still hurts!

Lloyd: the rent is too damn high!

Kai: socially awkward penguin.

Kryptor: crap

_Kryptor ended this conversation._

Want More? Vote today at my profile!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made one between Jay and Nya because I wanted to fulfill a certain somebody's request.**

Dareth: kozu, i need some stone warriors to assist kai and jay.

Kozu: I will see to it personally that it is done.

Dareth: thnx. :)

Kozu: wtf?

_Kozu has ended this conversation._

(skip o_o)

Jay: im dying

Nya: what?! No!

Nya: Jay?

Nya: jay? r u there?!

Nya: JAYYYYYY?

Jay: my phone, baby. My phone died. o_o

Nya: o_o

Jay: o_o

_Nya has ended this conversation._

(skip :/)

Cole: is there any cake left? From my birthday yesterday?

Kai: moron.

Cole: :'(

Kai: u 8 it all, moron u didn't leave any for anyone moron

Cole: :'(

_Cole has ended this conversation_.

(skip :* )

Kai: u left ur phone at my house, lloyd.

Lloyd: okay... o_o

Kai: just letting you-

Kai: wait a sec. U R AT MY HOUSE?! :(

Lloyd: what? i was hungry.

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip XD)

Jay: Have u seen hunger games catching fire?

Zane: No. But ive read the books.

Jay: Was katniss really pregnant, or was it peeta making a story

Zane: :/ Idk

_Jay has ended this conversation_.

(Skip :I)

Lloyd: hey, guess what?

Cole: you saved money by switching to geico.

Lloyd: yes, but they made a new emoticon based on u.

Cole: Wat is it?

Lloyd: :I

Cole: that looks like a fat man face.

Lloyd: i see the resemblance when u stuff ur face with cake.

Cole: :c

_Cole has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

Zane: how r u kai?

Kai: nothing just got swarmed with fangirl texts

Zane: XD

Kai: its not funny.

Kai: would u like 2 be swarmed by 50 texts a sec?!

Zane: I just died laughing. Lwol

Zanefangurl: hey zane! Kai sucks dont he?

NindroidZane007: Hey! Both of them are epic. I am a fan of all! Kai, describes me. But Jay describes my funny bone and creativity. Cole, cause i love cherry pie, and zane, cuz im smart.

Zanesgurl: no way. zanes the best!

Ningurl: zane is epic. the others can eat crap.

Kai: what'd i tell ya?

_Zane has ended this conversation._

(Skipity doo :P)

**A/N: I included myself. But should I do it more often?**

Garmadon: sup bro

Wu: nothing?

Garmadon: good :)

Wu: ?

Garmadon: that means happy.

Wu: How do you know?

Garmadon: i have a son, unlike you, lil bro. XD

Wu: That was mean.

Garmadon: you u could say :(

Wu: I don't get on the internet often.

Garmadon: Cole searched your browsing history. whats unicorns are awesome .com?

Wu: :(

Garmadon: AWWWW WHAT A BEAUTY! THE BABYS FIRST TEXT FACE WAS A WITTLE SAD FACE :')

Wu: whats that?

Garmadon: happy crying face. derp

Wu: dont derp me

Garmadon: DEEEEEEERRRRRRPPPPPPP

Wu: I saw it coming.

Garmadon: u know what else you saw coming

Wu: ?

Garmadon: 50 fut women

Wu: o_o

Garmadon: they are coming!

Wu: o_o

Garmadon: with lightsabers

Wu: O_O

Garmadon: were all gonna die!

Wu: O•O

Garmadon: Jk

Wu: ?

Garmadon: just kidding

Wu: oh :*

Wu: this is really getting fun with the text faces.

Garmadon: welcome to the technological age.

Wu: talk 2 you later

Garmadon: bye

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	4. Cole lloyd

Lloyd: where r u?

Cole: in district 12

Lloyd: Target?

Cole: exactly

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip-i-lip :|)

Lloyd: y seen kiara and bryce kissing at a resturant? From jake lurando

Cole: I wanna high five him. In the face. With a brick. With spikes. Dipped in venomari venom.

Lloyd: He can swim in a sea of sharks and alligators.

Cole: He can choke on spagetti.

Lloyd: HE CAN STEP ON A LEGO!

Cole: O_O

Lloyd: ikr

Cole: that was just wrong.

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Skippity dippity doo ;) )

Cole: I was at a resturant, when i needed to fart

Lloyd: okay...

Cole: the music was really loud, so i did

Lloyd: go on...

Cole: thats when i realized i was listening to my iphone

Lloyd: XD

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip :\)

Lloyd: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEKING BALL

Cole: MY FRIENDS TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS TALK TO MY FRIENDS TALK TO ME.

Lloyd: I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEKING BALL

Cole: We shall never do this again.

Lloyd: Agreed.

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Want More? Vote at my profile today!


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara: dad?

Kai: what is it

Kiara: u 4got something at the store

Kai: what?

Kiara: oh, i don't know, pop-tarts ME, U LEFT ME AT WAL-MART

Kai: whoops

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Jay: did u hear?

Kai: what?

Jay: bryce proposed to kiara. A beautiful moment. :)

Kai: WWWWWWHHHAAATTT?! DX

Jay: ok, you mad now

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_O)

Garmadon: lloyd, there's a package for you

Lloyd: from...?

Garmadon: He Who Must Not Be Named

Lloyd: BURN IT

Garmadon: gladly

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Kai: kiara's engaged

Elsa: oh, LOL

Kai: im serious, honey

Elsa: doesnt lol mean lots of love?

Kai: google it. GOOGLE IT

_Elsa has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	6. KaiJayNya

Kai: sup

Jay: nothing. u?

Kai: same here

Jay: u still mad? u really hurt kiara's feelings

Kai: it was my fault. i let my temper go. she never saw me at a really angry level.

Jay: let her handle it. she's 17 now. let her explore her other side. u know what i mean

Kai: code armeggedon?

Jay: yup

_Jay has ended this conversation._

**A/N: watch the movie Armeggedon.**

(skipper :/)

Nya: r u ok kai

Kai: yeah sis

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip :I)

Jay: I NEARLY DIED

Nya: how?

Jay: i was taking a shower when i saw a spider on the friggin shampoo I COULD HAVE DIED!

Nya: how big was it?

Jay: HUGE

Nya: good

Jay: HOW THE FREAKING SPINJITZU IS THAT GOOD?!

Nya: the bigger the better. a small one bites you, don't keep it to yourself.

Jay: SHUT UP! I COULD HAVE DIED!

_Jay has ended this conversation._

(Skip XD)

Kai: what ya doin

Jay: killin brain cells

Kai: texas shore?

Jay: texas shore.

_Kai has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote today at my profile!


	7. Annoying Jay

Jay: Sensei

Wu: what? :|

Jay: guess what

Wu: what

Jay: chicken butt

Wu: *facepalm*

Jay: guess where

Wu: plz shut up

_Jay has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_o)

Jay: sup cole

Cole: nothing

Jay: D

Cole: ?

Jay: E

Cole: ...

Jay: R

Cole: wait a sec

Jay: P

Cole: O_O

Jay: Y

Cole: ...

Jay: cake-hogging moron!

Cole: u get so annoying sometimes

_Cole has ended this conversation._

(Skip O_O)

Jay: guess what

Lloyd: shut up

Jay: derpy party-pooper

Lloyd: ?

Jay: success kid

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


	8. Kiara & Bryce

Kiara: Bryce, love u

Bryce: thnx love you too baby

Kiara: *blush*

Bryce: i am happy that jake is in the hospital. At least he learned a lesson.

Kiara: hear hear

Bryce: g2g

Kiara: bye

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

(skipipipipipipipipipip)

936-662-7724: hey, its me bryce. This is my new #

Kiara: k. new phone?

Bryce: yeah XD

Kiara: why?

Bryce: put my old phone on airplane mode, and dropped it. it didn't fly.

Kiara: that's for when u get ON the airplane.

Bryce: oh. Fbnrl

Kiara: duh

Bryce: that was uncalled for.

_Kiara has ended this conversation._

Bryce: thank the holy friggin spinjitzu im alive

Kiara: y do u say that?

Bryce: He took me

Kiara: yay

Bryce: no, not jesus

Kiara: who

Bryce: herobrine

Kiara: isnt that like a minecraft legend?

Bryce: no hes real!

Bryce: HES REAL!

Kiara: yeah right

Bryce: i could have died

Kiara: :(

_Kiara has ended this conversation._

(le skip)

Kiara: if we have a baby, we need to think of names

Bryce: whoa that was unexpectedly random

Bryce: Chase McCain Lurando if its a boy

Kiara: you are random sometimes.

Bryce: Elsa Aren Lurando for a girl!

Kiara: my mom is from Arendale, and her name is Elsa.

Bryce: what?

Kiara: good names. I was thinking the same thing

Bryce: :)

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!

You may need to read some of my other stories to make sense of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd: sup

Zane: nothin

Lloyd: why did the chicken cross the road?

Zane: who cares?

Lloyd: u r inzane.

Zane: great. u r on sterlloyds

Lloyd: :(

Zane: thats what i thought

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(skiiiiip)

Kai: zane whats wrong with u?

Zane: whale u fight or die?

Kai: enough whale jokes

Zane: I WHALE NOT

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Ovrboring: where alr those ninja?

Kryptor: indont know

Ovrboring: GO FIND EM OR I WILL DISCONNECT U!

_Kryptor has ended this conversation._

Nya: where is my car?

Garmadon: i wrecked it.

Nya: y?

Garmadon: i drove it into a mech dragon

Nya: O_O

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

(skipity dipity ripity)

Cole: guess what?

Bryce: wat?

Cole: I love ur uncle's cakes!

Bryce: k

Cole: And guess what i will be doing tomorrow.

Bryce: eating cake?

Cole: nope. im marrying a pineapple upside down cake.

Bryce: u know wat else is upside down?

Cole: what?

Bryce: ur face.

Cole: :(

Bryce: i was kidding.

Cole: oh

_Bryce has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


	10. Chapter 10

Zane: going to movies 2night. Why not pixal me and u?

Kryptor: wat u gonna watch

Zane: frozen

Kryptor: LET IT GO. LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!

Zane: dude u ruined it

Kryptor: in the intro i think the ice miners were warning u

Zame: y

Kryptor: they said at the end: beware the frozen heart. Then arendale got frozen

Zane: o.o im listening

Kryptor: i guess i can go see it with u guys

_Kryptor has ended this conversation._

(skip le rip with a tip on your lip making a blip. Try saying that five times fast.)

Cole: pus

Kai: ?

Cole: pu stahw

Kai: TYPE IN ENGLISH U MORON

Cole: read it backwards

Kai: oh lol

_Kai has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Lloyd: THEY SEE ME ROLLIN THEY HATIN

Zane: if u decide to roll off a cliff, id hate to be you

Lloyd: wat? Im Ninjago's sexiest man alive

Zane: really? Im the sexiest nindroid alive

Lloyd: im mildly impressed

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(5kip)

Wu: wat to do?

Garmadon: Lets share secrets we never told before

Wu: ok

Garmadon: when lloyd was five i could only shut him up with ice cream. and all of it in the house.

Wu: i kissed ur wife

Garmadon: WHAT THE FLIPPITY FLOP?!

_Garmadon has ended this conversation._

Should I continue writing text chats, or should I end it? Vote at my profile if you want it to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay: itll be just u and me in an hour

Nya: what will we do?

Jay: how bout we pretend we're unicorns trying to save the world from locusts! How do u like dem apples?

Nya: ok... sure

_Nya has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Zane: cole

Cole: wat

Zane: do u wanna build a snowman?

Cole: ill be doing whatever snow does in summer

Zane: let it go... let it go

Cole: and though he washes well he always

Jay: ends up sorta smelly

Cole: JAY!

Jay: wat?

Zane: stay outta this

_Zane has ended this conversation._

(skip)

Kai: BURN BABY BURN

Cole: :(

Kai: playin minecraft sorry

Cole: WHY U LITTLE TURD

_Kai has ended this conversation._

Garmadon: spongebob sucks

Lloyd: WAT?

Lloyd: i love spongebob

Garmadon: its the truth

Lloyd: shut up u stupid flushdump

Garmadon: how dare u text ur father like that!

Lloyd: i called u flushdump cuz ur head's full of crap

Garmadon: u little turd! Is that any way 2 text ur father?!

Lloyd: like a father that calls his son a little turd has any room to text

Garmadon: how in the world did u end up with fingers like this?

Lloyd: like ur one to text stupid old coot!

Garmadon: old?! that is age discrimination! ur a crappy son u know that? u little snot!

Lloyd: oh so now im a snot?

_Lloyd has ended this conversation._

(Skip)

Cole: Smart alec

Zane: cake hogger

Cole: gear head

Zane: rock muncher

Cole: oil burner

Zane: u suck

Cole: aw my friggin gawsh

Zane: jk

Cole: why u little!

_Zane has ended this conversation._

Want more? Vote at my profile today!


End file.
